


Драбблы по ТОСу

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, Юмор, есть ретеллинг Красной Шапочки, и сказки про репку, много краснорубашечников, но в результате их становится мало, пародия, стеб, угадайте кто кем будет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Сборник юмористических, часто слэшных, пародийных и стебных драбблов о Кирке, Споке, Маккое и других.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	1. Финансовые затруднения Спока и то, как Кирк их решал

— Капитан, разрешите говорить прямо.  
— Что там у вас, мистер Спок?  
— Я заметил, что вы не платили мне зарплату приблизительно 3 месяца 24 дня 8 часов и...  
— Я понял, Спок.  
— ... и 54... 55 секунд.  
— Я вспомнил. Мне как раз надо на медицинский осмотр к Маккою.  
— Капитан, я настаиваю.  
— Мистер Спок, вы не хуже меня знаете, что денег нету. Звездный флот даже мне не платит зарплату, хотя в первую очередь именно капитану...  
— Логично было бы заплатить в первую очередь мне.  
— Почему?  
— С помощью математических корреляций я интегрировал логарифмический индекс Брейна и, сопоставив офопуляционные волны с низкими частотами и вычислив 82,4% путем простейших арифметических вычислений...  
— Мистер Спок!  
— ...Вычислений...  
— Спок!  
— Да, капитан?  
— А вы не согласитесь принять плату натурой?  
— Т.к. денег у вас нет, будет логично остановиться на этом варианте. А чьей натурой?  
— Эээ... Моей?  
— Очень хорошо, капитан.  
Через несколько часов капитан отбивался от Маккоя, Скотти и Чехова, также желавших получить зарплату. Спок предложил Джиму решение проблемы: Скотти должен был расплатиться с Чеховым, а Маккой пусть сам с собой расплачивается. Потому что доктор.


	2. Музыкальные порывы Спока и то, как Кирк им противостоял

Лира Спока неожиданно сломалась, но его музыкальная душа жаждала музыки. Капитан, посмотрев в темные глаза вулканца, горящие маниакальным огнем, тут же отдал приказ не подпускать мистера Спока к любым музыкальным инструментам на Энтерпрайзе.

Чехов спрятал свои деревянные ложки, раскрашенные под Хохлому, и на всякий случай убрал в шкаф матрешки. Маккоя это все не волновало, он сам не мог найти свой музыкальный инструмент. Он уже не был уверен, что он у него вообще есть. Кирк засунул гитару под матрас, хотя и рисковал разломать ее во сне. Губная гармошка Скотти была вне опасности, т.к. от нее сильно разило характерным запахом старого шотландского скотча.

Поэтому никто не ожидал от Спока такой находчивости. Пронзительные звуки вулканской флейты разорвали тишину Энтерпрайза. Кирк объявил боевую тревогу по всем палубам и приказал сохранять спокойствие, заметив, что ему тоже нелегко.

Переполненные шаттлы вылетали из ангара, транспортер был перегружен. Одев скафандры (а кто-то не одев), люди по трое-четверо выпрыгивали прямо в открытый космос.

К счастью, переполненный эмоциями, Спок в порыве вдохновения раскрошил флейту в своих длинных красивых пальцах.

Энтерпрайз еще долго летал по космосу, подбирая своих людей. Кого-то так и не нашли.


	3. Как Спок и Маккой пытались избежать самодеятельности Кирка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Социальные порывы Джеймса Т. Кирка требуют некого выхода, высокого творческого выражения. Образ капитана раскрывается через отношения с его главным помощником Споком. Цитата "Да, капитан" также показывает преданность вышеупомянутого старшего помощника своему капитану. Леонард Г. Маккой, врач на Энтерпрайзе и друг Кирка, не является второстепенным персонажем, как пишут многие критики. В пользу этого говорят не только общие исторические корни его имени Гораций с именем Тиберий, но и другие немаловажные факты.

— Прошу минуточку внимания, джентльмены! Все вы поработали замечательно, все свободны. Кроме вас, мистер Спок.

— Но, капитан, я должен исследовать туманность, рядом с которой мы находимся.

— Сейчас самым важным для нас является предстоящий спектакль. Вам выпала честь играть главную роль, мистер Спок. Никто не сможет сыграть волка убедительнее вас.

— Я все же думаю...

— Итак, давай повторим наши реплики. _Почему у тебя такие большие глаза, бабушка?_

— Чтобы лучше вас слышать.

— Не вас, а тебя.

— Да, капитан.

— _Почему у тебя такие большие глаза, бабушка?_

— Чтобы лучше тебя слышать, Джим.

— Спок, меня зовут не Джим, а Красная Шапочка.

— Неужели, капитан?

— В этом спектакле я Красная Шапочка. Называй меня внучкой, если тебе так больше нравится.

— Хорошо, капитан.

— Продолжим. _Почему у тебя такие большие зубы?_

— Большие, капитан? Размер моих зубов не превышает стандартного. Но если вы считаете, что с ними что-то не в порядке, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы...

— Нет, Спок, ты снова... Ну, ладно, опустим этот вопрос. _А почему у тебя такие большие уши?_

— Потому что я вулканец.

— Нет, нет и нет! Ты должен был ответить: "Чтобы лучше тебя слышать, внученька".

— Способность слышать не зависит от размера ушей, капитан.

— Спок! 

— Теперь я могу вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей?

— *вздох* Да, Спок, возвращайся на мостик. Что ж, видимо, роль волка придется отдать Маккою.

(Позже)

— Готов, Боунз? 

— Ммхм...

— _Почему у тебя такие большие глаза, бабушка?_

— Спасибо, Джим, многие девушки восхищались моими большими голубыми глазами.

— Ты еще хуже Спока.

— Капитан, вы сами в роли Красной Шапочки не очень убедительны. Я могу вернуться в лазарет?


	4. Болезнь Кирка, иммунитет Спока и тайна мисс Чапел

На корабль проник вирус, и весь экипаж Энтерпрайза слег с простудой в медотсеке. Все, кроме Спока. Еще никогда медотсек не был настолько полон. Пациенты лежали друг на друге штабелями, по 10-12 человек на койке. И только Кирку выделили отдельное место, потому что... капитан. Повсюду слышались нелестные отзывы о жизни вообще и вулканце в частности.

— ... Почему Спок не заболел? Это нечестно.  
— Наверное, радуется, ведь мостик в полном его распоряжении.  
— Но командовать-то некем, все здесь.

— ... Скотти, что ты сегодня пил? Мне уже дышать нечем.  
— Зато я дезинфицирую воздух.

— ... И это самый оснащенный корабль Федерации? Да медотсек меньше каюты капитана!  
— Не сметь оскорблять мой медотсек, иначе выгоню!  
— Да я бы и сам ушел, доктор, если бы с меня слезли пять человек.

Тут в медотсек зашел Спок. Его встретили горящие глаза лежащих сверху и возмущенно подрагивающие ноги лежащих в середине. Лежащие снизу не двигались.  
Осведомившись о здоровье капитана, Спок предложил ему переехать в каюту. К радости Кирка, Спок имел в виду свою каюту. Не долго думая (а чего тут думать?), Кирк со старшим помощником ушли из медотсека.  
Гневные вопли Маккоя заглушала дюжина отборных мужчин и невнятные "Гррр... Хрум-хрум..." мисс Чапел, лежащей в самом низу.  
Через несколько часов медотсек опустел, и только крики вдавленной в матрас мисс Чапел разрывали ночную тишину.  
Утром все стали замечать, как сильно похудела медсестра, даже ее грудь, казалось, уменьшилась. Так и говорили:  
— Что-то у вас грудь уменьшилась, мисс Чапел.  
Та долго терпела и наконец не выдержала:  
— Я не мисс Чапел. Я мистер Чапел!

А в это время... Кирк со Споком были заняты более интересными делами в каюте последнего.


	5. Нововведение Кирка и к чему это привело

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кирк предпринимает шаги, чтобы женщины перестали расхаживать перед каютой его первого помощника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В последнее время Кирк часто встречал около каюты Спока женщин в неположенное время, расхаживающих туда-сюда и страстно глядящих на дверь его первого помощника.  
На логичный вопрос капитана, что они тут делают, они отвечали:  
— Мы заблудились, а корабль ведь такой большой, — хлоп-хлоп ресницами. — Теперь мы читаем имена на дверях, чтобы найти наши каюты.  
Кирк решил, что пришло время ввести нумерацию кают. Будучи демократичным капитаном, он скинул эту проблему на Маккоя. Маккой, будучи еще более демократичным, созвал всех в зал совещаний и предложил им самим выбрать номера. Все утро люди Скотти прибивали к дверям таблички. Кирк похвалил Маккоя за такую быструю работу, хотя его и насторожил странный блеск в глазах доктора.  
И вот капитан решил пройтись по палубам. Его взгляд радовали симпатичные голубые цифры на дверях. "Теперь-то у них не будет оправдания околачиваться у каюты моего первого помощника", — радовался Кирк.  
Остановившись у каюты Чехова, он заподозрил неладное, увидев на двери перевернутую восьмерку. "Неужели так сложно нормально прибить цифру?" — подумал он. Тут из-за двери донесся голос с сильным акцентом:  
— Я говорю тебе, знак бесконечности изобрели русские.  
Пройдя дальше по коридору, Кирк заметил, что нумерация идет бессистемно: например, после №10 шел №33, а после №7 еще один №7. Капитан заспешил к своей каюте. На двери был №2. Под дверью стоял Маккой и любовался на этот самый номер.  
— Боунз, что тут происходит? Почему у меня каюта №2, хотя нумерация должна начинаться именно с моей комнаты?  
— Но ведь №1 должен быть у первого помощника, не так ли, Джим? — засмеялся Маккой.  
— Так №1 у Спока?  
— Давай проверим.  
Они вдвоем пошли к каюте Спока. Уже на подходе Кирк услышал шотландский акцент Скотти и глубокий спокойный голос Спока. Вулканец, вздернув бровь, смотрел на дверь своей каюты.  
— Но вы же сами сказали, что вам все равно, какой вешать номер, — говорил Скотти. — Вот я и взял на себя смелость... эээ...  
— Что за номер? — воскликнул Кирк.  
Скотти убрал руку, и перед ним появились три шестерки.  
— 666? Вот это номер, — веселью Маккоя не было предела. — Молодец, Скотти, именно вулканцу подойдет такая демоническая цифра.  
— Цифра не может быть демонической, доктор.  
— Это вы так думаете, Спок, а у людей свои поверья.  
— Люди вообще нелогичные существа.  
— И это мне говорит наполовину человек?  
— Я наполовину вулканец, доктор.  
— Хватит, господа, — прервал Кирк и повернулся к Маккою. — Мне сразу надо было догадаться, что ты придумаешь что-нибудь в этом роде.  
— Ты мне льстишь, Джим.  
Кирк покачал головой:  
— Надеюсь, ты не приделал к своей двери номер 911? Нет, не отвечай. Скотти, сними все цифры и верни таблички с именами.  
Кирк пошел на мостик, преследуемый по пятам своим первым помощником.  
— Капитан, должен сказать, что ваша идея принесла бы пользу, но поручать ее выполнение доктору Маккою было опрометчиво.  
Кирк усмехнулся:  
— А знаешь, Спок, в номере 666 что-то есть, не правда ли?  
Спок лишь поднял бровь и заложил руки за спину.


	6. Профсоюз краснорубашечников

Одним чудесным днем (пасмурным для Кирка) краснорубашечники решили, что с них хватит, и основали профсоюз. 

Когда Спок за обедом сообщил об этом Кирку, капитан выплюнул чай, который в это время пил, прямо на голубую рубашку своего первого помощника. Спок заметил, что, принимая во внимание статистику смертей среди рядовых членов экипажа, их решение логично. Кирк ответил, что их решение попахивает саботажем, на что Спок лишь приподнял бровь:

— Краснорубашечники требуют компенсацию в случае гибели одного из членов профсоюза, которая пойдет в общую казну. А поскольку в профсоюз вошли все члены экипажа, носящие красную форму (за исключением Скотти), это грозит вам большими финансовыми затратами.

Итогом деятельности профсоюза явилась депрессия капитана, вредные смешки Маккоя, испачканная чаем рубашка Спока и рекордная за последние годы Энтерпрайза выживаемость краснорубашечников. 

P.S. Читайте продолжение детектива. Загадочная смерть всех краснорубашечников! Председатель профсоюза исчезает с казной! 

Читайте продолжение триллера. "Профсоюз синерубашечников": Спок единственный остался в живых, не считая Маккоя. 

Читайте вторую часть трилогии "Профсоюз желторубашечников: заговор Сулу". Все думали, что Сулу — наивный потомок самураев. Но коварный Чехов рассказал, что профсоюзы — это изобретение русских, и подговорил Сулу на финансовую аферу века.

Читайте последнюю часть трилогии "Зеленорубашечники: кто подмешал в порошок краситель?" Дружба Чехова и Сулу подвергается испытаниям. Алкоголь Скотти закончился. Спок и Маккой ищут пропавшего еще в прошлой серии капитана.


	7. Порванная рубашка Кирка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему у Кирка так часто рвется рубашка?

— Спок, посмотри на мою форму. Она превратилась в какие-то лохмотья, — Кирк тщетно пытался соединить две части рубашки оставшимися лоскутами.

— Достойно сожаления, капитан.

— Я уже потерял счет своим порванным рубашкам. По-моему, это уже седьмая за месяц.

— У нас в России говорят, — вступил Чехов, — что встречают по одежке, а провожают по уму.

— А это тут причем? — непонимающе спросил Сулу.

— Я просто думал, что это может помочь. Русская мудрость...

— Спасибо, мистер Чехов, — прервал Кирк. 

Кирк повернулся к Споку. Глаза его первого помощника блестели сильнее обычного. "Наверное, я еще не оправился после драки. Мне на минуту показалось, что Спок наслаждается происходящим". 

— Сэр, — заметил Скотти, — мне кажется, что рубашка рвется только у вас.

Чехов радостно вставил:

— Я тоже это заметил.

Кирк переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Не знаю, что и делать. Мистер Спок, что вы об этом думаете?

— Джим, даже вулканцу понятно, что это из-за плохой ткани или швов, — вступил Маккой.

Спок вздернул бровь:

— Почему "даже", доктор? Логика позволяет вулканцам прийти к правильному заключению быстрее, чем людям.

Маккой раздраженно сощурился в сторону Спока и повернулся к Кирку:

— Если бы ты каждый раз не лез на рожон, Джим, твоя форма была бы целее. 

— Звучит, как совет доктора, — усмехнулся Кирк.

— Конечно, я же доктор, — довольно улыбаясь, сказал Маккой.

— И все же, — вернулся к проблеме Кирк, — мы должны что-то с этим сделать. Капитан корабля не может разгуливать в разорванной рубашке.

Спок сложил на груди руки и наклонил голову.

— Не вижу, как состояние вашей одежды может влиять на исполнение вами обязанностей капитана.

Маккой издал смешок:

— Если бы ты был красивой девушкой, Джим, причина для беспокойства была бы ясна: отвлечение экипажа и все такое. 

— Я просто скажу нашей службе снабжения, чтобы все проверили.

— Мне кажется или наш неэмоциональный вулканец недоволен? — Маккой кивнул в сторону нахмурившегося Спока.

Лицо Спока вновь приобрело спокойное выражение. "Придется больше заплатить энсину Картеру, чтобы рубашка моего капитана и в дальнейшем рвалась так легко", — подумал первый помощник.

Кирк о рубашке скоро забыл, а Сулу с сожалением заметил, что рубашка Чехова еще ни разу не порвалась.


	8. Страшная сказка на ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краснорубашечникам снова досталось.

Посадил Кирк краснорубашечника. Ибо дисциплину нарушал, нехорошо это. Вместо того, чтобы умереть на задании, краснорубашечник выжил. И не просто выжил, а ринулся к кораблю вперед капитана и помощника его первого. 

Долго ли, коротко ли сидел краснорубашечник, никто не ведал. Ибо Кирк был на него все еще зол, Спок считал, что время относительно, а Маккой был занят распространившейся на корабле инфекцией. 

И решили друзья краснорубашечника, такие же краснорубашечники, вызволить того с гауптвахты. "Все равно живем один раз, что мы теряем?" — решили храбрецы и направились к месту заключения друга. А там решетка.

Стал краснорубашечник №1 заключенного из камеры тащить: тянет-потянет, вытянуть не может. Позвал краснорубашечник №1 на помощь краснорубашечника №2. Краснорубашечник №2 за краснорубашечника №1, краснорубашечник №1 за заключенного: тянут-потянут, вытянуть не могут... Так у них ничего и не вышло. Позвали они краснорубашечника №6: тянут-потянут — не вытащили друга! 

Позже на расследовании этого дела Кирк установил причины неудачи заговора краснорубашечников:   
1\. Краснорубашечник не репка — так просто его не вытянешь.   
2\. Расстояния между прутьями решетки меньше краснорубашечника.   
3\. На гауптвахте была установлена камера наблюдения, и весь мостик минут 15 покатывался со смеху, глядя на этот цирк, пока Кирк не приказал арестовать бунтовщиков.

Но из-за боязни восстания оставшихся краснорубашечников Кирку пришлось отпустить всех на свободу. "Все равно они скоро погибнут, — объяснил он Споку. — И потом… чем мы будем питаться, если у нас сломается репликатор?"


	9. Спок - на Вулкане. По сериалу или книгам. На фразу "Здесь только камни и ветер. Надоело"

Как только Спок понял, что Т'Принг планировала подвергнуть его друга смертельной опасности, он тут же захотел покинуть Вулкан. Но капитан Кирк согласился стать чемпионом, и его желания прекратили иметь всякое значение. Теперь ходом событий управляла Т'Пау. Спок понял, что должен умереть, ибо он не мог позволить умереть Кирку. Но и здесь биология была сильнее его желаний: пон-фарр не позволял вулканцу драться в пол-силы. Когда он увидел своего друга мертвым, единственное, что пришло ему в голову, было: "Здесь только камни и ветер. Надоело". Каково же было удивление и радость, когда Кирк встретил его на корабле с неизменной солнечной улыбкой. В этот момент Спок осознал, что иногда желания сбываются.


End file.
